(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a spectacle strap-on apparatus, and more particularly, to a spectacle strap-on apparatus, which is devised by disposing magnets at nose pad auxiliary stands at a rear portion of a nose stand of a pair of spectacles, and a pair of magnets at corresponding positions at a nose stand of a pair of strap-on sunglasses, thereby adhering the strap-on sunglasses to an external side of the spectacles to form a pair of sunglasses. The sunglasses strap-on apparatus according to invention is a structure fully utilizing available spaces as well as providing simplified assemblies.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Common conventional strap-on spectacles generally utilize principles of magnetism. At appropriate positions, an outer frame of a pair of spectacles is disposed with magnets. Meanwhile, at corresponding positions, a frame of a pair of strap-on sunglasses is also disposed with magnets. Thus, using principles of magnetism, the strap-on sunglasses become adhered at an external side of the spectacles, with a main characteristic thereof being that strap-on sunglasses having different colors can be replaced at all times as wished.
However, each magnet needs to be located at a fixed position, which can only be provided by frames of common spectacles. Thus, the aforesaid prior design is merely applicable to spectacles having frames but cannot be employed by frame-less spectacles.
Another shortcoming exists in the aforesaid conventional design. A frame having magnets has the magnets arranged on the frame during manufacturing process thereof, and the magnets cannot be disassembled or replaced. Therefore, the aforesaid design is more complicated regarding to manufacturing process thereof with high production costs. In addition, in cases of damages or malfunctions of the magnets, an only solution is to replace with another new pair of spectacles. Yet, common spectacle frames are not installed with magnets and strap-on sunglasses cannot be used. It is then necessary to replace the damaged or malfunctioning spectacles with another pair of spectacles having magnets in order to use the strap-on sunglasses. As a result, additional expenses are wasted and thus lacking market competitiveness.